vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Philip (Kamen Rider)
|-|Philip= |-|Kamen Rider Cyclone= Summary Philip (フィリップ Firippu) is Shotaro's partner in the detective agency who lost his memory and uses his special abilities to access the Gaia Library to solve Dopant crimes. He was originally Raito Sonozaki (園咲 来人 Sonozaki Raito), the third child and only son of the Sonozaki family who died was revived as an avatar of the planet's consciousness Gaia Memory. Thus Raito was considered the "Chosen Child" by his father Ryubee who had Satoshi Yamashiro wipe out the now ageless youth's memories of his former identity to be used by the Museum in the mass production of artificial Gaia Memories. After being rescued by Shotaro and Sokichi Narumi, the latter naming him after the fictional detective Philip Marlowe, Philip aids Shotaro to atone for being used as a puppet willingly by his captors. Normally remaining in the Detective Agency's secret hangar, reading at his spare time with a habit of becoming obsessed with a topic of interest, Philip investigates Dopant activities through his ability to access the Gaia Library and its Infinite Archive, a metaphysical realm and Akashic records in the form of white room filled with an endless number of books on an endless number of bookshelves. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | Low 7-C Name: Philip, Raito Sonozaki, Kamen Rider Cyclone Origin: Kamen Rider W's Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Humanoid Data, Avatar of the True Gaia Memory's, Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: Transformation with Gaia Memory, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nigh-Omniscience, Telepathy (He can also seemingly connect with others and bring them to the Gaia Library if the person has a Live Connector on them, and is also psychically linked to Shotaro), Air Manipulation with Cyclone Memory (It lets Philip absorb wind and use the energy to increase his strength and increases his mobility), Resistance to Age Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level (Being confined most of the time, he does not get to exercise much and as such, he is physically weaker than Shotaro) | ' Small Town level' (Comparable to Kamen Rider Joker) Speed: Normal Human | At least Subsonic (100 m/s via official data) with Supersonic reactions (Comparable to Double) Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Normal Human Striking Strength: Human Class | ' Small Town Class' Durability: Human level | ' Small Town level' Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: *'Lost Driver': Transformation belt as Cyclone, received from Shroud after having no other alternative in combating against Zoo and Zero Dopant. *'Gaia Memories': Devices that used in Cyclone's transformation or power-ups in finisher attacks. Intelligence: Genius, Nigh-Omniscience when access to Gaia Library (Due to his status as the True Gaia Memory's avatar, his focus and intelligence are comparable to a super computer and he has access to the Gaia Library, which in turn means that he has access to any recorded knowledge on Earth. While this does not mean that he actually knows everything, his unparalleled ability to crunch enormous amounts of information in a very short time makes him looks as though he does know everything) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Key: Philip | Kamen Rider Cyclone Gallery > Woz accesses the Gaia Library Shoutaro x Philip - Cyclone Effect Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Telepaths Category:Air Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Tier 7